


Chase as Casper

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [21]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: But Wilson can feel him, Gay, GhostChase, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Only House can see him, Sex, Slash, Spin on a Death Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a hallucination?" House whispers, lying sweaty on the bed beside Chase, Chase who died three weeks ago, and is now lying beside him, red faced and dazed</p><p>"Jeez House, when are you just gonna accept that you can see your dead lover? It's cool being a ghost. It's awesome. Stop trying to pass me off as a Vicodin overdose, it hurts my feelings."</p><p>"Yeah," House chuckles, wrapping his arms around Chase "Your feelings are the messed up thing in this scenario."</p><p>"You're just jealous," Chase snuggled into his chest "Because I can walk through walls and it's totally awesome."</p><p>"Well I'm not only visible to one person, so ha."</p><p>"You're a child."</p><p>"At least I'm not dead."</p><p>Chase laughs, nipping at House's collar, and he closes his eyes to sleep. House breathes in the smell of Chase's orange scented shampoo hair, and he too, falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase as Casper

"Why are you dressed like that?" House frowned, and Chase smiled lazily, from where he was lounging in the armchair in the corner of House's office, his legs dangling off one armrest, his back against the other.

"Of course that's the thing you focus on," he rolls his eyes, looking down at himself, he's wearing a purple shirt, with an ugly patterned tie. "Uh...I think this was what I was wearing when you first saw me," he shoots House a grin "That's awful sentimental."

"Don't use oxymorons like that." House grumbles, sitting down, he fumbles with his Vicodin bottles, and counts his pills left "Have I overdosed? Are you a hallucination?" 

"I don't think so," the pretty Australian drawls "I think you've always had an amazing mind. So you can see me."

"You do know that you died four days ago, right?"

"Yes," Chase says gently, sea blue eyes meeting House's "I saw you cry for me. But it's okay, I'm here now."

"You're dead."

"I live in you,"

"Are you seriously quoting Lion King to me right now?" Chase shrugs, but stands up, saunters over to House's desk, and picks up the red ball. He picks it up. Which means he must be more than a hallucination. "You're a ghost." House whispers "And only I can see you..."

"You're the only one who cared about me, House," Chase reminds, tossing the ball into the air, and catching it again, he tosses it to House, who catches it, blinking. 

"How long will I be able to see you?" House wondered, motioning for Chase to draw the blinds in case someone came in and saw him talking to no one. He watches in awe as the curtains close. 

"As long as you need me," 

"What happens when I don't need you?"

"I'll disappear,"

House almost doesn't say the next bit, but here he is, looking at the only man he ever loved, who he lowered into the ground 96 hours ago. The one he's wept over, the one he's beating himself up over, because it doesn't matter how good you are at diagnosing people, you can't predict a drunk driver. The crunch of metal. His voice quivers and he can't look at Chase. "But I'll always need you," He whispers, and Chase makes a small whimper of love, and surprise.

Chase crosses the room quickly, sitting on House's desk, and hooking his legs on each side of House's chair, looking down softly, and he whispers, he promises "Then I'll always be here. Always." He shoots House a teasing smile "Even when you're sick of me."

House wants to tell him that he could never be sick of Chase. Never. He went four days without his soul mate, he's never going another second. "Can I touch you?" He whispers, and part of him is still pretty sure this is a hallucination, but that doesn't explain the curtains closing, it doesn't explain the red ball being tossed into the air. House places his hands on Chase's knees, the denim feels real, solid underneath them, emitting warmth, and he runs them up Chase's thighs, and the Australian groans, shivering. Chase leans down, capturing House's lips, and this is real. This is real. House pulls away "This is impossible,"

"It's cool," Chase beams, and he runs his fingers down House's jaw, when the office door swings open. It's Wilson. "Awesome, he can't see me. Hey Wilson!"

House rolls his eyes, and leans around Chase to look at Wilson, which makes him look insane "What's up, Jimmy?"

Wilson frowns. And oh yeah, House curses internally, this is the first time in days he's not hiding away from everyone. He's actually happy. Chase chuckles as he realises, and jumps off the desk, moving to the corner, so he's not as distracting. "I was just..." he pointed towards the canteen "Wanted to see if you were okay, if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"I'm okay, Wilson," House nods, standing, he smiles "Everything's okay."

"Right..." Wilson doesn't look convinced, and House turns to Chase

"Is there anyway to get him to see you?"

Chase purses his lips thoughtfully, before shaking his head "No way to see me," he replies "But there are ways to let him know I'm there, he should be able to feel me, if I try hard enough,"

"Okay, do that,"

"House?" Wilson looks worried "Are you overdosing?"

"Wilson," House stands, leaning on his cane "Chase is a ghost, and I can see him, he's standing right beside you."

Wilson, unable to help himself, glances to his left, but there's nothing there. He turns back to House, irritated, when he feels a grip around his waist. Gentle, but warm, someone's hand is wrapped around his wrist, and then another hand, lands on his shoulder, and he can feel something's hair- floppy, soft hair, rubbing against his ear. 

"Alright, alright," House snaps "No need to get too close,"

Chase grins "Tell him to breathe in,"

House turns back to Wilson, who's frozen on the spot "Breathe in, Wilson, smell him,"

Wilson does, and the scent of orange shampoo and distinct, lovely smell of Chase fills his nostrils. He turns, and wraps his arms around Chase, it works smoothly, and as House watches, he's seeing the two best things of his life hug, and laugh. "Can I hear him?" Wilson asks eagerly, but Chase shakes his head

"Sorry," House says, and he means it "Only I can, but don't worry, I'll make sure to tell you exactly what he's saying. Oh what's that? Right now, he's saying that he hates being British and wishes he was American."

The tennis ball is thrown from mid air, and hits House on the head. Wilson laughs, wiping his tears. "Only to you, House," Wilson murmurs "Only you could be lucky enough to get the love of your life, even after death." House draws in a shaky breath 

"Or it's me," Chase chimes "Maybe I'm the lucky one. Maybe God let me have this because I was in Seminary school."

"Shut up," House laughs, and Chase bounds over to him, hugging him tightly, House hugs him back, and whispers "Don't ever stop talking." Chase kisses his neck. Wilson watches the half embrace, and doesn't think he's ever been happier.

...  
...  
...

TWO YEARS LATER

"What about Vasodilasis? Veins can't open and shut properly?" Taub suggests, and House rolls his eyes. 

"Has she been suffering from fever or cold flashes?" He asks, turning back to look at the board. 

"Well..." 13 bites her bottom lip "It could be a tumour- stopping blood flow to the prefrontal cortex, messing with the homeostasis?"

House turns, considering it, but Chase looks up at him from where he's perched on the counter, swinging his legs, he shakes his head "The internal temperature isn't the problem. She's having problems with her muscles, the other symptoms are just the common cold. You need to run a CAT scan on her spine,"

"Yeah..." House murmured, and 13 beamed, but he waved her off "Run a CAT on her spine," his little ducklings do, till it's just Chase. House rolls his eyes "Why do I even have them? I could just have you, I don't even need to pay you,"

"I can't exactly go and run lab tests," Chase laughs, hopping down, he saunters up to House, dropping to his knees, "Remember," he whispers teasingly "Don't react, or someone might realise,"

House growls lowly, hands itching to run through Chase's hair "You'll end up killing me one of these days,"

"Good," Chase teases "Then we can bother Wilson together."

If House ever feared death before, he certainly doesn't fear it now. It sounds like a boat load of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this :) Is that morbid?  
> x


End file.
